


Inner Solitude

by vermilion_aura



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Sayuri gets a special surprise while contemplating both the past and the future.LelouchxOC





	Inner Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> My my. It has been quite some time since I last posted something. My apologies, guys. I had a lot going on personally that I haven't really had time to sit down and write. The biggest part of it was my moving out of my parents' house and into an apartment with my boyfriend and his roommate and the emotional aspect behind it. That's what I've been going through for the past three weeks. With that and work, it's been one hell of an emotional roller coaster. Now that things are settling down and I'm finally on a week long vacation, I'm hoping to get some writing done. I managed to write this little prompt after being inspired by a friend who has a baby of his own. It's a short one, but I thought it was cute and would tug at the heart strings. Hope you guys enjoy!

She found herself staring off into the far distance of the horizon, mentally admiring the clear blue sky. She cradled a baby girl of two months in her arms, the child sound asleep and wrapped in a simple blanket. The gentle breeze ruffling her shoulder length chocolate locks, Sayuri brought the baby closer to her while watching the clouds roll by.

A sudden tug of her shawl around her shoulders plus a sudden cry from the baby caused her to turn her emerald eyes down to the newborn. She gently cooed the baby until she managed to calm down, and she fought the urge to cry when her emerald eyes came into contact with a pair of beautiful amethyst orbs. Those vivid, amethyst eyes belonged to her husband, who had given up his life to make the world anew.

Things had been difficult since the discovery that she was pregnant with their daughter, and it was during the time that Lelouch was still fighting against Britannia and leading the Black Knights as the infamous Zero. It had taken her everything she had to finally break the news, and it was then that he proposed to her, leading them to have a private ceremony when they finally married. Despite knowing the outcome of the future, Sayuri was grateful to have married Lelouch and carry their baby.

_If only you could see her now, Lelouch. I know you would say that she looks a lot like me, but she got your eyes._

She was almost certain that he had been watching over the both of them even in death. Whenever the wind picked up, it was almost as if he was barely touching her back with his fingertips.

“Sayuri…”

Her ears perked up at the mention of her name, especially when she recognized the voice. However, it didn’t make any sense since he was no longer among the living.

“Sayuri…”

It was coming from behind her, and when she turned around, Sayuri had to blink a few times to ensure that she wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating. The spirit of her beloved husband stood before her, his amethyst eyes gazing lovingly at her face.

“Lelouch!” she exclaimed softly so that she didn’t startle their daughter. She sat in place for a few minutes in shock before willing herself to stand up and approach him.

“Is that our daughter?” he asked, gazing down at the infant in her arms.

“Yes. It’s her,” she replied as the baby turned in his direction. She took notice of his look of surprise when he saw her eyes.

“She looks a lot like you.”

A small chuckle escaped her lips; she knew he would say it.

“She has your eyes.”

The baby smiled at him; it was as if she knew that he was there, despite the facts and not able to fully comprehend the matter.

He smiled slightly. “She’s a smart one.”

“It’s from her parents.”

He reached out to her and touched her cheek with the palm of his hand.

“I may no longer be among this world, but know that I am always with you and I will be watching over the both of you. I love you both, Sayuri.”

A single tear escaped her eye. “I love you too, Lelouch.”

Following a smile, his spirit faded away into the distance, leaving her alone with the baby once more. Looking at their beloved creation, Sayuri knew that she was her reason to keep going, especially knowing that the world was in a better place.

_You will come to know the story of your father, little one. For now, let’s just enjoy these little moments while we can._

With that, she returned to her spot where her blanket was laid out and continued to enjoy the weather and the peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how much writing I'll be able to squeeze in between everything else now that I'm in new living quarters, but I will at least make the attempt to write more. Again, it has been quite the emotional roller coaster, but I'm slowly coming back down and hopefully, my mind will clear up completely. Check back!


End file.
